Lonely Holiday
by Rae94
Summary: A few months ago, they were bitter enemies. But when Skullcrusher seems to be ill the night before Snoggletog, Eret pleads with Valka for help. (Drabble originally written for Berk's Grapevine's 2015 Secret Odin gift exchange.)


A/N: This story was originally written as a gift for the Berk's Grapevine's 2015 Secret Odin gift exchange. Happy Snoggletog, everyone!

* * *

"Hello?" Valka squinted into the darkness beyond the front door. Though it was long past midnight, every light in main room of the house was lit, and a fire burned brightly in the hearth; her eyes ached trying to make out the shape before her.

"I didn't want to disturb you, but…when I saw the light was on…I need your help," Eret said, panting through the panic in his voice. "It's Skullcrusher."

Without a word, she plucked her staff and a cloak from their place by the door, and ran for the stables. She could just make out the sound of her companion's heavy footfalls in the fresh snow not five paces behind her.

The heavy door clattered against stone, echoing in the cavernous space. Though most of the common breeds were still away tending to their hatchlings, a few elderly dragons and exotic varieties remained on Berk. Tonight they snored heavily, their bellies full of Snoggletog Eve fish. They enjoyed the extra attention they received from Vikings missing their own companions this time of year, and were not above exploiting the humans' heartache for treats.

"He's just this way," Eret said, nodding his head in the direction of a dim alcove. He took a torch from the wall and led the woman into the space.

The sounds coming from the great green beast were uncharacteristically high-pitched and soft, nothing like his usual grunts and bellows. He laid on his side, armored plates moving irregularly with his breathing. Valka stopped dead in her tracks at the sight.

"He was alright all day, if a bit out of it," Eret explained, fretfully. "Didn't bother me for a flight this morning like he always does. He didn't eat his dinner, but I figured he was full from the food the children were sneaking the dragons all day. When I tried to leave him here for the night, he fell onto his side hard and started making those noises. I've never heard him sound like that before, and I was afraid something was really wrong." He ran a hand over his hair, tugging at the strands coming loose from his ponytail. "Please, Valka. I can't let anything happen to him. Hiccup trusted me."

Valka's shoulders dropped. "He's not sick," she uttered. "He's grieving."

Eret's brows furrowed. "What d'you mean?"

"This is his first Snoggletog without Stoick."

Valka dropped slowly to all fours and crept towards Skullcrusher, crooning low in her throat to indicate respect. As she neared his massive head, the dragon's eyes shot open and his head lifted, nostrils flaring as he sniffed eagerly. Taking it as an invitation, she laid a hand on his muzzle, but he only nudged it off, instead snuffling furiously at her shoulder and letting out a loud whine.

Valka's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she realized which cloak she had wrapped around herself.

These last few months, neither she nor Hiccup had had the nerve to remove the cape from its peg. Its presence created a kind of hopeful air, as if its owner might emerge from his room at any moment and sling it over his broad frame. Even for ceremonial occasions, the young chief had not yet worn it, and any time Gobber broached the subject, Hiccup merely said he'd been far to busy with all his other duties to shorten it.

"I don't understand," Eret said. "Why hasn't he ever acted like this before? I mean, he didn't… _grieve_ right after it happened. He was stubborn for a few weeks, but then he took up with me easy."

Valka let out a sigh. "Rumblehorns are a proud species. I've seen them lose family and friends before. They seem almost oddly fine for a while. And then it hits them." She sat down and allowed the dragon to nuzzle his heavy head in her lap. "Usually when they're alone."

Eret raised his head and glanced around the nearly abandoned hangar. "I suppose that makes sense."

Valka let out a choked laugh through her tight throat. "I'll never understand just how these dragons find their riders. Every time I look around Berk, I see pairs of kindred spirits flying or walking about. They're like two halves of the same soul, keeping each other company." She closed her eyes, and tears leaked down her cheeks. "The same blessings and the same curses on each of them."

Eret sat down near her. "He always felt he had to be strong for others, didn't he?"

Valka nodded. "Getting that man to open up was like dragging a dragon out of kittygrass. Of course, I always pried it out of him in the end. But it usually involved more than a little shouting and crying on my part." She wiped roughly at her cheeks. "My tears were the one thing he couldn't stand to see." Her breath hitched. "And if he ever shed any, he hid them well from me."

The odd trio sat in silence for a while, then Valka shrugged out of the cloak and held it out to Eret. "Here," she said. "You'll need this if you're going to stay here with him."

"No," he replied. "You two need each other tonight, I think." A woeful little smile crossed his lips. Standing up, he brushed stray bits of hay from his trousers and patted Skullcrusher's massive side one last time. "I'll tell Hiccup where you are then?"

"Please," she affirmed. "Thank you for letting me know about him, Eret. I'm happy to help anytime."

Eret smiled. "Happy Snoggletog."


End file.
